


Forced Courtship

by Maggiluisa



Series: Bilbo Baggins, Queen of Erebor [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: After the battle, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No One Ring, Alternative Universe - No Ring(s) of Power, Bilbo Reina Baggins, Bilbo daughter of Dwalin, Courtship, Distrustful, Dwobbit Bilbo Baggins, F/M, Falling In Love, Father is a dwarf, Female Bilbo, First gift, Fluff and Angst, Force to be come Queen, Hurt, Love, Love/Hate, Mother is hobbit, One's, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Soul Bond, The Hobbit - Freeform, forced engagement, one - Freeform, soul mates, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The council members want him to marry but he will only marry his One, Bilbo Baggins. Will Bilbo accept him after everything his done to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forced Courtship

Courtship

Thorin paced the throne room. He couldn't believe Dain and the council members. Isn't it been enough he has reclaimed his Kingdom. His people will have their home back. They wanted him to get married to strengthen their power, allies. He wouldn't pick anyone but his One. 

“I told you I found my One. Even when I marry I don't need heirs. Fili and Kili have been my heirs since they were born.”

Dain gives his cousin a look. 

“You keep saying you have a One. Where are they? I haven't seen you present anyone. Marrying one of the council members daughter will strengthen your kingdom. You need heirs of your own. Your own sons. I know your sister sons are great warriors but it would be better to have a direct descendant. I have a daughter, you remember Dainese. I can send for her if you don't want of the others.”

“As I've said I have found my One. We were waiting after the restoration and coronation to begin the courtship and marriage.”

Dain raised his eyebrow. Really who could he possibly be talking about. They were interrupted by a knock. 

“Enter.”

Thorin said with a sigh. Please be Balin, he will save him.

“Your Majesty. Master Balin wishes to speak to you about the mines in the lower halls.” 

Thorin felt so relieved and scared, Bilbo had entered. He knew she will be quite upset once he does this. His One looked beautiful as always.

“Dain, I would like to present you Bilbo Reina Baggins daughter of Dwalin. My One.”

Dain looks at them both. This can't be true. He's seen how she couldn't stand to be near him. They always argued.

Bilbo had learned long ago to hide her emotions, thanks to the other hobbit in the Shire. She gave nothing away. She felt several emotions at once, she wanted to run and hide. A blush creeping up. 

“We wished to wait after the coronation.”

Thorin had announced, he hid well his inner turmoil. He hoped Bilbo would go along with it. He knew Dain wouldn't believe him without her. She didn't exactly hide her displeasure towards him, they clashed. He couldn't be near her without making an ass of himself. He tried to be caring but to her it seemed he was calling her weak.

“Really!” 

“Exactly why I suggested it.”

Bilbo said with an air of a princess, Balin had been prepared her to be the King's councilor.

“The people will be joyous to know the King has found his One. We should announce it soon.”

“Master Dain, surely you can see the kingdom needs to be rebuild. Erebor is more important than our courtship. As soon as we have our people established and have food to survive. I'll be happy to stand beside Thorin.”

She walks towards Thorin and stands next to him. Placing her hand on his arm, she could feel him stiffen for a minute before relaxing. Almost wrapping his arm around her waist. Now it was her turn to stiffen as he nuzzled into her hair. 

“For now the kingdom and our people come first.”

“Spoken like a true Queen.”

He look at them one more. He bows to them and leaves. ‘Let them play this game then. I'll play my own’ thinks Dain. 

As soon as the door closes Bilbo walks away from Thorin. She looks furious as she paces. Thorin is very afraid and nervous but hides it very well. 

“When was I going to be told about our courtship, Your Majesty? When I'm at the wedding feast! What makes you think I wish to Marry you!”

Thorin flinches. He knew he deserve those words he never treated her with any respect and disregarded her; Until he found out she was a dwarrowdam and Dwalin’s daughter. He knew he had found his One but had been in denial. How could he have a hobbit for a One. But she had proven her worth. She had saved his life more than once during the journey.

“They wish me to marry. I thought that if they believed I was already courting someone. They would leave me alone. Plus I trust you. Anyone else would kill me in my sleep.”

“What makes you think I won't kill you in sleep.”

“You might. I don't care. I won't marry anyone but you. You are my One. Even if you don't believe me.” 

She ignores him. She's heard the rumors of many a dwarf wanting to bring their daughters to marry the King. She heard her uncle speak to Thorin telling him to pretend to be courting her. She was angry but she understood they couldn't trust Dain and the council members. They had their own agenda, the dwarrows of Erebor come first.

“Fine. I think you should announce it as soon as the last of our people come from the Blue Mountains. They should be here in about 2 months. Tell the council member's our plans. They cannot throw their daughters at you or their sons at me. The kingdom should be restored in about two years. Which gives us time.”

Thorin smile thinking ‘is she truly accepting my courtship’.

“We will marry in all but name. You have heirs already so I don't have to do my duty and provide you with some.”

The joy he felt died. ‘No she does not care for me.’ He thinks. 

Of course, she would not.

He had not valued her as he should.

“Of course My Queen.”

She looks at him sharply and throws the scroll she was carrying to his head. He catches it and laugh hard. ‘She wants to either punch me or skin me.’ he thinks. 

He comes towards her. She looks at him suspiciously and backs away. He stops with a sad look, he has not gained her trust. He doesn't deserve her, he almost killed her because of a stupid rock. He slowly reaches for her hand. 

“Bilbo daughter of Dwalin. I Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror offer my hand in marriage. As is tradition, I present you with my first gift.”

She looked at him with surprise. She was speechless, he presented her with a beautiful gold necklace with a pendant. Just like the one she bought her mother so many years ago. She had lost it in the battle. She runs her finger thru the amazing details. In the center was an emerald with the shape of an acorn. She opened it and saw a drawing similar to the one she drew, a picture of her parents on one side the other Dwalin. Ori must have drawn this for her.

‘When did he have time to make this.’ she thinks. She looks up at him and is stunned by his beauty. She had loved him since he stepped into her home but had rejected him for how he treated her. She blushes, his eyes always had her dazed. 

“I accept.”

He raises his hand to her cheek. She flinches from his touch. He would never hurt her but he has. ‘I need to be patient.’ he thinks. 

“May I.”

Thorin looks at the necklace, he hopes he's allowed to do this.

She nods. She can't respond her throat feels tight. He lightly moves her braided hair and places the necklace on her neck. She looks up into his eyes. 

“Thank you.”

She turns and walks to the door. Looks at him once more then leaves.

Thorin looks after her. She has accepted, soon she will be his wife. Hopefully in the future she will truly be his in body and spirit.


End file.
